Someone I'd like you to meet
by AllyCh
Summary: Arizona is back from New York with Sofia who will be spending the week in Seattle. As the little girl keeps asking questions she feels like it's time for her to meet her mom's new girlfriend, Eliza.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona and Eliza had been dating for over 3 months now, and if their story took time to start, it had been great since that first kiss on the parking lot. As every couple, they had some small arguments and disagreements, but that was nothing compared to the joy and happiness Eliza brought into Arizona's life.

Arizona just came back from New York with Sofia, the little brunette had holidays and she was spending the week at her mom's in Seattle. After the long trip Sofia fell asleep at the back of the car. Arriving home, her mother carried her to her bed, gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

She got a text from Eliza: "Enjoy your time with your daughter, I already miss you, luv. El"

Arizona hadn't tell Sofia yet that she was dating someone, she thought she was protecting her, but her daughter had been asking question ever since they saw each other in NYC, like if she was feeling something.

As Sofia was asleep Arizona decided to call Eliza.

E: Hey babe, why are you calling, I thought you were spending the evening with Sofia, is everything ok?

A: Yes, that's what I thought too but she fell asleep on the way from the airport, she is sleeping in my bed now and I'll probably join her right after, I just needed to hear your voice for a moment.

E: Aw, I love you. So how was the flight, I know it's very stressful for you.

A: It was fine, Sofia talked the all way, and she asked so many questions.

E: What kind?

A: I think she knows that something has changed in my life, she kept asking if I had a new lover, if I met someone, who was living with me, even if she knows De Luca is…

E: Smart girl, just like her mother.

A: I think it's time

E: What?

A: You should meet her, she should meet you, I mean if it's ok with you, if you feel comfortable with it…

E: What?! Yes sure, if that's what you want, if it'd make you happy, I'll do that. I've heard so much of this little girl, I can't wait to meet her.

A: I'm still scared but I think it's time… I miss you, I'd like to kiss you right now, those 4 days without you seemed like eternity.

E: Babe, I miss you too. You sound tired, you should go cuddle your baby girl and have a good night of sleep. I love you

A: I will, I love you babe, text me when you get up tomorrow.

Arizona got up from the couch, take off her shoes and went straight to her room. She put on her pjs and scroll into bed where Sofia was taking all the room in the bed, she took her into her arms and fell asleep like that.

S: Mamma wake up, your phone is ringing, you got a text.

It was 7am, the text was probably Eliza going to work.

A: Babe go back to sleep, it's not important, I'll check it later, come here.

Sofia scrolled into her mother's arm but she couldn't stop looking at this phone, she was curious. She looked at her mamma.

S: Ma, you're so pretty, you look very happy, I'm so glad to be here in Seattle with you.

A: You make me happy baby…

Arizona looked at her girl and wonder if now was a good time to tell her.

A: You're not going back to sleep, are you?

Sofia nodded, she was so excited about this week with her mother, and she just scrolled a little more into her arms, against her chest and hugged her so tight, with this super magic smile on her face.

A: What about we cook some breakfast, get ready and go for a walk in the park?

Sofia jumped out of bed the minute she heard "breakfast".

They both went to the kitchen, the house was empty, DeLuca was probably at the hospital, Arizona and Sofia made some pancakes and smoothies and sat on the couch to eat.

Arizona took 2 sec to answer to Eliza "Have a good day El, I'm going to the park with Sofia later, not sure I'll have time to call, Ily"

She looked at her beautiful daughter eating like she hadn't for weeks, the little was so jumpy and everything, she couldn't sit still. "There is no perfect moment" she thought. As Sofia finished her plate Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her on the couch, right next to her and finally put her on her knees.

A: You're the smartest girl I know, you know that?! And I trust you more than anyone, there is a secret I've got to tell you.

Sofia got all excited and looked at her mom, almost jumping on her knees.

A: *oh god how do I say that* I was so in love with mama when you was little, and then things changed and we got divorced *Arizona come on that's not how you explain it* well I've been happy here, by myself, no not what I meant, I miss you every day monkey. And oh well, that's too complicated, there is someone I want you to meet.

S: Eliza?

A: What?! Wait, how?!

S: Ma' I'm smart, you said so… And I kinda read the text this morning it said "Have a good day beautiful, I love you", I guessed it wasn't from a friend.

A: You're even smarter than I thought.

S: Do you have a picture, is she pretty? Does she likes bicycles? And piano? And jokes?

A: What do you think about asking her all of that by yourself? Do you want to meet her?

Sofia stood up and took her mom hand, dragging her from the couch in the bathroom direction

S: Let's get ready and have ice-cream with Eliza, I want to meet her.

Arizona thought she was so lucky to have such a wonderful and accepting daughter. She texted Eliza "When are you free, Sofia wants to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5pm, Eliza was done with her day and she was ready to leave the hospital, she was supposed to meet Arizona downtown for an ice-cream. She had this weird feeling, she wasn't the kind of scared or stressed person but she felt nervous, so nervous. What she had with Arizona was amazing and she knew that today, this meeting with Sofia, could end it all. What if the little girl didn't like her, what if she wasn't good enough with kids, she never liked children anyway… She was still in the attending's lounge and part of her was praying that her pager will ring and that she couldn't leave the hospital. That didn't happened, instead her phone rang. *Arizona*

"Hey pretty, I'm done, I'll leave the hospital soon." She managed to say trying to hide the nervousness

A: We're waiting for you, Sofia is very excited

E: I'll be there asap.

Now she had no choice but leave, she left the hospital and got into her car.

As she parked the car out of the shop, she felt unable to move and leave the car, nervousness was killing her at the moment and made her realize how stronger than she expected her feelings for Arizona were. She had no idea what to do, plus she was late, Sofia was probably impatient and getting mad, she'd never like her anyway, there was no point going in, she could just leave and it was just three months anyway, it'll hurt a little at the beginning and it'll go away.

Arizona was in the shop when she saw Eliza's car parking, she knew it was her. She saw no one moving, she stood up to look at the car, her girlfriend was inside, not moving, what was she doing?.

A: Eliza is here, why don't we just buy these ice-creams and go to the playground?

S: Yes, I'll have chocolate and cookie dough please, and you'll have strawberry and we should take chocolate and vanilla for Eliza and meet her at the car.

A: Wanna be a big girl? Why don't you go order all of it?

Arizona took her phone, called Eliza, she noticed something might be wrong

"Hey babe, are you ok?

E: I don't know if I'm ready, what if she doesn't like me? Arizona I don't think I can do it…"

A: Eh listen to me, ok, you're just panicking here, I know kids can be complicated, and everything but she asked for it and she's been excited all day, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. And she picked chocolate and vanilla so you better like this ice-cream because she chose it for you, she already likes you"

Sofia called her mom to come help her with the ice-creams.

"Ok we are coming and she'll love you, I promise."

Sofia went out of the shop with two ice-creams in her hands, she looked around, Eliza was standing next to her car, the little girl recognized her from the pictures she saw earlier.

S: Hey I'm Sofia, um, this is for you, do you like chocolate and vanilla?

E: Hey I'm Eliza, thank you for this great ice-cream sweetie, those are my favorite flavors, you have amazing tastes!

Arizona looked at both of them chatting about butterflies and ferries and piano and travels, Eliza told her she used to live in Spain, Sofia started to speak Spanish with her. She was so cute, no one could resist her speaking Spanish, and Eliza had a hidden talent with this language that made her even sexier than she already was.

After 10min non-stop chatting Sofia gave Eliza a break. The little girl was excited and wanted to go play on the playground, Arizona grabbed Eliza hand, she kissed her on the cheek and they all went to play together.

The evening after that Sofia was so tired she went to bed early again, in her mom bed. Arizona knew it wasn't the best to sleep with her daughter but she doesn't see her very often so she enjoyed every moment with her, even at night.

Eliza had stayed over for dinner, as the two women were finally alone they enjoyed some kisses and cuddling on the couch, Arizona was laying on Eliza who was playing his the blond hair and she kissed her girlfriend forehead.

"Thank you, thank you for doing it for me and for her, I know you were nervous earlier, I'm sorry I put you in that position.

E: Don't be, that was an amazing afternoon, Sofia is the best, just like her mom.

A: That was great, we had so much fun, I wish I could have that every day. I'm so lucky I have two amazing girls in my life.

E: Well one of them as to leave now if she doesn't want to fall asleep on the road.

A: Are you sure you don't want to stay?

E: I start very early tomorrow and I don't want to get in the middle of your time with your daughter, you have to spend some time just the two of you. And I have a big day tomorrow.

A: Ok, but if you leave now, promise you'll stop by with pizza tomorrow evening, Sofia is already looking forward for our girls night.

E: I will.

The day after, as promised she arrived with pizza and ice-cream (again), Sofia opened the door, jumping in Eliza arms.

"Slowly monkey, the pizza almost fell, so what did you do today?

S: Mom made me do some homework in the morning, I didn't like that, but then we had lunch just the two of us, and she told me some secrets about you, but I can't tell… *Sofia laughs* and then we did some painting.

E: Great, let me go to the kitchen put that down and then you can show me ok?

Arizona was in the kitchen, preparing cookies, Eliza put the pizza on the table and her coat on the chair and kissed her girlfriend.

"Someone told me you've been speaking about me today" Eliza whispered in her ear.

Arizona smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll tell you what we were saying someday…"

Sofia grabbed Eliza's hand and pull her to show her painting, they talked and laughed for a time and Arizona was just looking at them, thinking about how lucky she was…

The three of them spent the night eating, chatting, and watching Disney movie, they all fell asleep on Arizona's bed in front of Vice Versa.

The rest of the days Eliza was just going to work in the morning and coming back for dinner, Arizona was happy, she loved the harmony they had together but she was very well aware that couldn't last…

Sofia was enjoying every minute with her mom and spent hours talking to Eliza, she was so curious she wanted to know everything. The little girl especially loved speaking in Spanish, this was like their secret language that Arizona couldn't understand and she loved to share that with her.

Saturday came faster than expected and Arizona had to take her daughter to the airport. Eliza had to work and she couldn't come, Sofia was a little mad at her for that she still hugged her super tight before leaving the house.

"Mama I want to come back next week…

A: You know it's not how it works, you're going back to NYC until the next holidays, I'll try to come over very soon babe and I'll call everyday but you know you can't come next week, you'll have a great time with mom and Penny."

Sofia was mad at her mother for answering that but she was also sad that she was leaving, so for one of the first time of the week, she stayed quiet on the journey to the airport.

As they arrived at the airport Arizona felt her heart hurting as she knew she wasn't going to see her daughter for weeks, this feeling doesn't get better in time, she feels like a part of her is going away…

They arrived at the desk and Sofia had to leave with the steward who will take care of her during the flight. The little girl hugged her mama, retaining the tears. Arizona could feel how tight the little girl's arms were around her neck and it broke her heart once again, she also was retaining the tears, she kissed the little head like a hundred times and then took her head into her hands:

"I love you baby girl, I will miss you a lot but we will skype as much as you want and I'll come visit you and the next holidays will come quickly ok? I love you.

S: I love you to mama." Said Sofia as she kissed her mother's cheek and give her one last hug

Arizona looked at her daughter until she was out of sight and then left the airport. She sat for a while, crying in the car before turning on the engine to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7pm when Arizona finally arrived home, she had a free evening before going back to work in the morning. She knew that this was going to be a bad one, it was never easy to let Sofia go and she usually struggled to fall asleep in her empty bed and the tears doesn't help.

As she parked the car outside her house, she noticed someone was waiting under the porch, in the night she couldn't say who this was… She took her bag and came out of the car, wondering who she'll find but at this exact moment she just wanted to be alone, and watch stupid things on TV.

She saw Eliza, walked by, remaining silent and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?

E: I just, as I was there all week, I guessed I'd come here after work today, like every other night…

A: Well, guess what, that's not like every other night!"

Eliza felt the anger in Arizona's voice and she didn't really knew how to react to that… She wasn't responsible for that, she could understand that it was a difficult time for Arizona, she could just leave her here but she hated seeing her girlfriend like that and she wanted to comfort her.

"The other nights Sofia was here, with me, I wasn't alone, she was here!

E: You are not alone here, not anymore, I am here for you.

A: That's not the same, I don't need you here now, I need my daughter"

Arizona knew that wasn't fair to Eliza but she couldn't help but blame her for being here while Sofia was on the other side of the country. She went to the kitchen, pored herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch, not even looking at her girlfriend.

The brunette was still in the entrance, trying to process what she just heard and how to react about it. She didn't want to get angry and pick a fight, now was definitely not the good time.

"I know you're angry, and I know letting your daughter go hurt, I just… I just wanted to help, but I can go.

A: You don't.

E: What?

A: You don't know it hurts, you can't. You think you can help but you don't get it, you don't know what it's like, you can't understand, you don't have a child.

E: Ok, are we really going there?! I should have left the minute I saw the look you gave me when you saw me, I don't know why I thought I could help. If you don't want me here say it clearly. I'm not here to hear this kind of things.

Eliza, who was in the living room at the time, she was still standing behind the couch and couldn't see Arizona's face during the conversation/argument, decided to turn around and started walking in the door direction.

Arizona knew she had gone too far in what she said, she was hurt and now she just hurt her girlfriend, the sadness, that let the anger overcome for a while, hit her harder and she couldn't hold the tears anymore.

Eliza couldn't just leave hearing that, she decided to go back and not care what Arizona would say, the blonde was overwhelmed by feelings and couldn't think straight anyway. So she just dropped her bag, walk around the couch, grab the glass in Arizona's hand and sat in the corner. She put one of her leg on the sofa, grabbed her girlfriend's waistline and pulled her against her.

"Eliza don't…" said Arizona, but her body wasn't showing any resistance, and she finally scrolled into Eliza arms and burst into tears.

The brunette was hugging tight and tried to calm her down, but she had never seen Arizona like this before, she was so vulnerable right now and it broke Eliza's heart. She was drawing calming pattern on her girlfriend back and kissing her forehead but that wasn't as efficient as she expected, Arizona really struggled to relax and the tears wouldn't stop running on her face…

"For what it's worth right now, I love you."

Arizona couldn't answer but she moved her head just to look into Eliza's eyes.

It had been over 30min and the blonde was still shaking and crying, Eliza felt there was something else, something more than letting Sofia go, but she couldn't ask now.

"Arizona, I'm trying my best here, I don't know what's wrong but this is not working and you need to calm down. I'm going to stand up now, I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere, ok?! Just trust me, I have to do something I'll be back."

Eliza stood up and left the living room, for few second Arizona didn't wanted to let her go, she was still scared she'd run away.

As she came back 10min later, Arizona was slightly better, she wasn't crying anymore but looked so exhausted.

"Come, grab my hand, and just follow me."

Arizona got up on her weak legs and almost fell into her girlfriend's arms, they kissed and Eliza dragged her upstairs, to the bathroom. She had filled the bath, the room was really warm and some candles were lit.

"Eliza I'm not really into a romantic time right now.

E: I know, that's not the point, that's just for you, it will relax your nerves and muscles, and you'll feel better after that. You don't have to do anything, I came for that and stayed for that, I'll take care of you."

She helped her girlfriend to undress and give her a hand to get into the bathtub. Arizona slowly sat down there, knees against her chest and put her head on top of it, looking at Eliza with this very shy smile on her face. Eliza was kneeled next to her and started rubbing the blonde's back and neck and let the water run along.

"Can you um… could you come in with me?"

Eliza nodded, she gently took off her shoes and clothes, and slowly slipped behind Arizona, as she leaned against the side, she pulled her girlfriend against her chest and started massaging her head calmly, she felt Arizona finally relaxing.

After almost an hour in there they started to feel cold, Arizona left the bathtub, dried herself, handed a towel to Eliza and helped her out.

"Let's get some sleep now"

The two women went to bed, naked, they lied down, skin against skin, feeling every chill on the other's body.

"I am sorry. Whispered Arizona

E: I know babe, I know…"

She kissed the back of her neck and her cheek, Arizona turned around to kiss her, a very long and intense kiss.

"I do need you, now and every day, I love you… so much.

E: I'll be there, always, I love you."

After this emotional evening they fall asleep in each other's arms.

n.b: thank you for reading, sorry if the english isn't perfect, that's not my first language, don't hesitate to write a review, good or bad, that'll help me to improve. xx chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

**_It took me more time to write this chapter as I had a lack of imagination... It's maybe not my best chapter but I tried my best, I hope you'll still enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading,_**

 ** _Love, Chloe_**

* * *

As they both had to go to work in the morning, they had had no time to talk about it before leaving for the hospital and even if she stayed for Arizona, Eliza couldn't stop thinking about her words, she knew anger made her say that but this had to come from somewhere, there was definitely something they had to talk about…

Arizona was driving to the hospital and she thought about the previous evening, she would have left, if Eliza had just said half of what she said to her, she would have left. She had to make it up to her, the relation was so important to her now, and this week with Sofia made it even more real.

They both had a big day at the hospital, but Arizona managed to leave in advance, she was still tired from the breakdown she had the day before and went home to take a nap. She texted her girlfriend.

"I'm on my way home, I need to rest, see u later?

E: Not sure I'll be able to come tonight. Xx El"

Eliza was never using "xx" usually, and Arizona knew her habits after 3months, especially when it comes to texting as they used it a lot when they had to hide their relationship. They weren't living together so there was nothing wrong with Eliza not coming but still the answer didn't feel right.

Once home she slept for almost one hour, she got wake up by her phone ringtone, it said "Callie" but that was probably Sofia calling.

"Hi!

S: Mama, I miss you!

A: I miss you too baby, how was your day?

S: It was ok, I fell in the playground but mom healed it and I have a minions band-aid, and Penny made a Pizza. It was a good evening, but nothing compared to last week with you and Eliza, is she here? Say hello, and I'd like to see her again.

A: I will babe."

They kept chatting for 30min until Sofia had to go to bed.

As she hung up, Arizona texted Eliza "Just hung up with Sofia, she says hello. Ily" but she got no answer…

Eliza had just finished her shift, she was still in scrub in the elevator, she leaned against the wall and checked her phone, a smile appear on her face as she read the end of the text.

She put on her clothes and left the hospital, once outside she called Arizona.

"Hey babe, are you done with your day?"

E: Yes… Can I come? I mean, I know you offered me to, but we need to talk Arizona.

A: Yes, ok, sure…."

Eliza hung up right after that, she thought about what she was going to say once there she loved her girlfriend more than anything and would never hurt her but communication was important and she had to speak about how the hurtful words made her feel.

She was there, knocked on the door and Arizona opened it, she was already in her pajamas.

"Eh babe, yep, sorry for the look, I made myself comfortable" she laughed, still wondering about what Eliza wanted to speak about…

Eliza kissed her and went straight to the couch where she let herself fall.

"I am so exhausted, it was a very long day for the very short night we had… So ehm, we, ehm, there is something I'd like to talk about because it's getting crazy in my head and I have to mention it…

A: Ehm ok…

Arizona softly grabbed her girlfriend's head, sat on the couch and put Eliza's head on her laps.

E: Can we talk about yesterday?

Arizona nodded

E: It was all about Sofia, right? Because, those things you said…

A: Eliza I was angry, I was sad, you know I didn't meant that, right?

E: I ehm, I guess I know, but I don't know it seemed a little deeper than Sofia's departure…

A: What do you mean…?

E: You said you were alone here now that she is gone, you said that to my face, I know anger can make you say things, but this, felt like we are nothing to you, that I am nothing.

Suddenly Arizona realized how bad it was, how much she hurt her girlfriend. She had one hand in Eliza's hair and with the other one she took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I am sorry I hurt you, I am sorry I said that, I have no excuse but…

E: But what Arizona? Talk to me, I'll never say that enough, I am here for that, I am here for your best days and your worst, just talk…

A: Last week I was happy, so happy, I lost that feeling for a long time, and the last time I felt like that, it fell apart, I lost everything and ended up alone… And you arrived and you made me feel like that again, and I finally felt good, because of you…

Eliza was looking at Arizona, and drawing circles on her girlfriend arm as she kept talking.

"You've been here for almost four months, your mission in the hospital in temporary, you were in San Francisco just before, you work in the 4 corners of the country, that's your job, I know that… I ehm, no, that wasn't just about Sofia yesterday…

Arizona couldn't finish, Eliza sat down and interrupted her.

"Eh, look at me, I still have at least 2 months here, let's just not speak about, about what's next.

A: But I need to, I can't do it anymore Eliza, these feelings I have for you, I am so scared I involved myself in this for nothing…

E: Ok, I am not going anywhere, I am here, yesterday I stayed, tomorrow I'll be here again, these feelings, I have the same ok, I am just as scared as you are, I am going to say the big word, but Arizona, this is love, this is how it feels, this is the best and scariest thing. If I wasn't afraid to lose you, every single minute, I wouldn't love you.

She put her hand on Arizona's cheek and stopped a tear with her thumb, she then kissed her twice.

E: Do you feel this? This thing happening in your stomach and all your body when our lips touch, the exact same thing is happening to me, now and every time I see you coming into a room, every time we make eye-contact, every time you hold my hand in the streets… I love you Arizona Robbins and I am not going anywhere without you.

Arizona had almost never felt like this, as much as she loved Callie, this, the way Eliza just reassured her, no one did that for her before, she felt special, she trusted Eliza with her whole.

They were just sitting here, their forehead against one another's, eyes closed, holding hands, this moment was so precious.

As she opened her eyes, Arizona kissed Eliza's forehead, her nose, her left cheek, her right cheek, a little closer to the mouth, little closer again and finally, she reached the brunette's mouth. She kissed once, twice, three times, four… on the fifth, the tongues met and they both dived into that kiss until air was missing.

"I love you too Eliza Minnick and I want you, I want you here, with me. I know this is not ideal, there is DeLuca, and there will be Sofia sometimes, but I'm sick of waiting for you and opening the door when you arrive *she smiled as she was saying that* and I'd like to come home to you, to go to sleep every night knowing that you'll come to bed at some point. We have crazy schedules and I want to spend most of my free-time with you, so if you agree with it, I know it's a big step, but I'd like you to move in…

E: Yes, yes, I'd love to if everyone is fine with it, if this is what you want, I'll do that.

They kissed again, and headed to bed, their bed, in their room…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I am so very sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, I'll try to come back with the next one soon, I promise.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and everything, do not hesitate to give ideas or expectation.**

 **xx chloe.**

 **Special thanks to someone (she'll recognize herself) for the final scene.**

"Eh Robbins, do you have two minutes? There's something I'd like to talk to you about." As she was leaving the hospital, Arizona heard DeLuca running after her. "Yeah, sure Andrew, what is it?"

"So it's been almost 6 weeks since Eliza moved in and I like her and living with you two, but I found this new place really near the hospital and I thought… You know, I don't want you to feel like I don't know, but I just thought it would be more practical for me and my schedule and maybe you two want me intimacy…

Az: Oh! I didn't see that coming, so uhm, I won't hold you back if that's what you want, I'm gonna miss you tho… You were a perfect roommate, for me and Sofia and now Eliza. But if you're sure about it, no problem, we will figure this out…"

As she thought about it Arizona felt divided, there was one part that really wanted the intimacy and the house with Eliza, but there was also the part freaking out, the roomates thing was making it, not less real, but kind of… Just her and Eliza in this big house with three bedroom, this was taking their new commitment to an all new level again and she wasn't sure she was ready and she wasn't sure either about how Eliza would react… Would it scare her? Was she ready to live with her, just her? Was she ready to build their own perfect cocoon?

"I will talk about with Eliza, but I'm the one you pay the rent with so anyway, just go for it, and let me know when you'll be leaving if it happens"

Arizona reached her car and first thing she did was texting her girlfriend, who was already home, waiting for her.

Az: Hey I'm on my way home, there is something we need to discuss, exciting news I think…

El: Great, I was starting to miss you, can't wait, luv you.

As she opened the she opened the door it smelt delicious, Eliza was in the kitchen.

Az: I'm home! Pierogi again, really?

El: I know you love them so much…

After she hanged her bag and coat Arizona went to the kitchen and grabbed her girlfriend to kiss her, she gave her three kisses, the two were so in love and obsessed with each other they couldn't get their hands off when they were together.

Eliza hugged the beautiful blonde really tight and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"God, I missed you , Dr Robbins, I can't get over the butterflies I get every time you walk in.

Az: Oh really? Well we have a all night and maybe more to come."

Arizona opened the wine bottle that Eliza had chosen for the dinner, poured two glasses and handed one to her girlfriend.

"I saw Andrew just before I left the hospital and that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Eliza nodded, "ok?!"

"He, uhm, he found a new place to live and he asked me if I was ok with that, he wants to leave the house and I told him I had to discuss it with the third roommate.

El: Third roommate? Is that how you call me?" she smiled as she was saying that

"Well you might not be the exact definition of a simple roommate to me, but that's what you are to him… So, third roommate, what do you think? Would that be ok for you?

El: Why do you ask? Ok, I'll miss Andrew a little, but maybe you know, from a very selfish perspective, I'd love to have you all for me when I come home…

Az: Oh! So you're selfish…?!

El: Usually I am not but the thought of all the things we could do if this house was just for the two of us…"

Arizona started laughing and got closer to her girlfriend and started to kiss her, more intensely than earlier

"Oh yeah? And what would it be? I don't really see what you are talking about"

Eliza dropped the glass of wine that was still in her left hand, to grab her girlfriend a little tighter so their all body were now touching. She put her right hand behind Arizona's head and started kissing her jawline all the way to her hear. She whispered: "Let me show you one of this things"

As Arizona felt the chills on her entire body she brought back Eliza face against hers so she could kiss her, their tongues were now fighting and both of them started missing air. Eliza grabbed Arizona's waist and lifted her up to the kitchen counter. As she sat there and without letting Eliza's lips going too far, the blonde reached the wine glass that was behind her and put it away.

As she took a breath Arizona said "I think I love where this is heading"

The kitchen was the first step of their evening, many rooms witnessed their love before they end up in the bedroom, so tired by this amazingly sexy time that they fell asleep the minute they laid in bed.

Another morning waking up naked in Eliza's arm, Arizona couldn't believe she was actually living all this, she couldn't believe she was this lucky and she got to wake up next to this beauty every day.

As she opened her eyes she turned around to face Eliza, the brunette was still asleep and she didn't want to wake her up, she was so beautiful and peaceful, but she also couldn't help but put away the hair hiding the pretty face and put a soft kiss on these amazing lips.

Eliza was almost awake but didn't want to open her eyes because she loved to feel that her girlfriend couldn't resist to kiss her, after the second one she opened her eyes

"Hello sunshine"

"Hey" Eliza kissed Arizona back

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I tell Andrew we are ok with him moving out…

El: Did you have any doubt about it?

Az: Maybe I had…

El: Why?

Az: I don't know, I was scared, again…

El: Scared about what?

Az: That you wouldn't want to live alone with me, that it would be one more step, that it'd be too much…

El: Arizona I moved in for you in the first place, why wouldn't I live alone with you? I know you went through a lot, and I know you weren't expecting this, us, but there is nothing I want more than to be with you. I know it will take time to stop doubting, and I'll be there to reassure you every single minute of the day if it's what it takes."

Arizona scrolled into Eliza's arm and whispered "I don't deserve you, you're too good to me"

"Eh, I'm the lucky one here, I love you babe"

The two women were not working this morning, and they spent another hour cuddling in bed and talking about everything and anything.

After that Arizona got up to take a shower, as she was in the bathroom, Eliza went downstairs to make some coffee. She was cutting some fruits and making pancakes when Arizona's phone rang. She recognize the Skype ringtone and guessed Sofia was calling. The little girl faced appeared on the screen, and Eliza didn't know if she should answer or not…

Maybe it was important, Sofia's call wasn't planned, and Arizona would be done with her shower in few minutes anyway… And Sofia liked her, and they had already spent few minutes with each other on the phone, the little girl had been asking for her almost every time since they met.

She decided to answer…

"Hey monkey, what's up?

S: Oh Eliza, where is mama?

El: She is in the shower, sorry I answered for her, do you want me to ask her to hurry up?

S: No it's fine, I can wait with you. When are you coming to New York? You have to come see one of my soccer game!

El: You know what monkey? I'll discuss it with your mama"

Eliza heard the door opening upstairs

"Babe, come here, I have a surprise for you!

Az: 'Coming" Arizona ran downstairs in her underwears, Eliza blocked the microphone on the phone and started laughing "Oops I forgot to say we have a guest, go put something on" Arizona came back in her shirt a few minutes later.

"There is someone who would love to talk to you" Eliza handed the phone with the little girl's face on it.

"Is that my favorite girl?! Hello baby, how are you?

S: Hi mama, I missed you! I was talking with Eliza, I miss her too, can you come to New York already?

Az: Alright baby girl, I already told you, I'm trying my best to come but mama has a lot of work…"

Arizona was smiling and kissed Eliza's cheek, the brunette took it as an approval on the fact that she answered the phone.

She went to the bathroom, letting Arizona a little mother-daughter time with Sofia.

When she came back 30minutes later they were about to hang up.

"By Sofia" yelled Eliza from the other side of the room

Arizona put her phone on the table and joined her girlfriend who was now sitting on the couch reading some magazines.

"So we answer each other's phone now?

El: I'm sorry, I just thought maybe it was important and you didn't want to miss the call.

Az: You did right, and she enjoyed talking to you, she likes you" The blonde put a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips

"She really wants you to come to New York you know… Maybe I should call Callie and we should try to plan something…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry again for the delay, here is a new chapter. This story is getting harder and harder to write for me, next chapter might be the last one. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews, they are so important to me.**_

 _ **For those who want, my twitter is tehloe**_

 _ **Love and hugs,**_

 _ **xx Chloë**_

Arizona hung up, she was talking to Callie to plan the week end coming, she and Eliza would be in New York on Friday night and they would have Sofia for the entire week end.

"She always gets on my nerves! I let her go to New York with our daughter and she still wants to control everything on the few days left I have with Sofia." Said Arizona joining Eliza in bed "I love her, she is my daughter's mom but why can't she just trust me and let me do what I want with my baby when I have her...

El: I know babe, everyone is a little stressed by this week end, but it's all going to be alright, you're going to have Sofia for two days and I'll take care of both of you, it's just going to be fun, and the little one will be so happy. Maybe we should all have dinner together on Friday?! I know it's not my decision to make, but maybe it will help to have better relations.

Az: I know you think it's good and I'd love to be able to do that someday, but I don't think I'm ready.

El: Ok, I'll do what you want, just if anything happen there, I'll have your back, always.

Az: Thank you"

Eliza took the blonde in her arms and kissed her head "Let's go to sleep babe, long day coming tomorrow and we still have our stuffs to pack"

After a short night of sleep and a long day of work, it was Thursday night and Eliza and Arizona were finishing to pack, they were just going to work in the morning and would directly leave for the airport after lunch.

"Is your bag ready babe?

Az: Yes, almost, I just have to find a pajama, I've not been using it a lot lately" she said with a little smile on her face.

Eliza was ready, and she wouldn't admit it but she was afraid something would be wrong during this week end. She knew it was already a lot to deal with for Arizona, her ex-wife and her new girlfriend and she didn't want to add any stress on top of that, but she couldn't help… She wasn't jealous, but meeting her girlfriend's ex-wife was a big thing.

"I'm getting ready to bed, waiting for you to join me" said Eliza living for the bathroom. Once there she took a look in the mirror, she was still trying to analyze her mind which was navigating between the excitement of the week-end in NYC with Arizona and Sofia and the stress implicated by meeting with Callie.

Few minutes later the two women were in bed "we should sleep early tonight I want to be completely operational tomorrow evening when we get my daughter" said Arizona, Eliza nodded but didn't respond, she was phasing a little, lost in her thoughts.

"Is everything alright here?

El: Yes, yes, I just, I don't want to ruin everything, I hope it'll all be fine…

Az: Hey, look at me." Arizona turned Eliza's face to face her and put a kiss on her lips, "it's just tomorrow evening, ok, then the all week end it's you, me and Sofia and you know she loves you. And don't be scared about Callie, she might seem cold or rude but she is just extremely protective toward the people she loves, she'll learn to trust you with Sofia and I'll never let her say anything bad, she doesn't know you, I do and I trust you with my daughter.

El: I know you do, let's go to sleep, it's going to be a great week end! By the way, don't plan anything for Saturday afternoon.

Az: Oh ok, why?!

El: You trust me, right?" Arizona nodded "So you'll see … Now it's time to sleep beautiful"

She put her arms around the blond and the two fell asleep.

After a short morning at work, the two women headed to the airport, they dropped their luggage and were in the waiting room.

"So you still don't want to tell me what's happening tomorrow afternoon?

El: Nope, you're going to like it, and Sofia too I hope.

Az: Speaking about her, I forgot to ask you, did you bring your yellow hoodie? That's the color of her her soccer team and as we are taking her to the game tomorrow morning I thought she'd like to see the colors on us.

El: I did, I'm perfect, you know that" Arizona laughed at those words, kissed her girlfriend and said "No you're not, you're just trying to make me love you even more and that's unfair because I can't resist…."

Eliza was smiling, Arizona had this amazing ability to make her stress disappear with such sentences. She never expected to be so in love again after her former relation that lasted 7 years. "Yeah ok, maybe, oh and I have something for you before we arrive in NYC, I'll give it to you in the plane, look we're boarding."

Once in the plane Arizona was all excited by the gift Eliza had promised to her.

"So what is it, give it to me.

El: You're not very patient, are you?" she took her bag and handed a small paper bag to the blonde "go, open it!"

She saw the big smile on Arizona's face as she discovered the present and the bright in her eyes, "you did not?!" Eliza was so happy to see her girlfriend reaction, she loved the way Arizona was over expressive sometimes, she knew she could get more excited than a child on such things.

Arizona took the baseball at out of the bag and put it on her head "How do I look?

El: Great, as ever, there is your name behind, I made it on line. I stole one of your pictures of Sofia where she had her soccer outfit on and designed those hat, and I have two more, one for me and one for Sofia"

Arizona was so excited about it, she couldn't stop moving on her sit, she grabbed Eliza's face and kissed her like a hundred times "I love you, I love you, I love you! She's gonna love it so much!"

The plane landed, they went out of the airport, Arizona had hidden her hat to surprise Sofia tomorrow morning. She saw her daughter just behind the door, the little girl started to run and jumped into her mother's arm. "Mama, I missed you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**So so so guys, I am very sorry it took me so long, as I already said, it's getting complicated for me to write this story however I don't think it's over yet, it just takes time to write...**

 **Anyway, here is a simple chapter, drama will probably come next.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy, hit the review button, write your mind, I appreciate it so much.**

 **Sending love.**

 **xx Chloë**

At the airport Callie had offered them a ride, but Arizona didn't want to make this any more awkward than it already was so she decided to get a cab.

She had rent this beautiful flat downtown Manhattan for the week-end, it was way better than a hotel, that was the same place every time so it would feel a little like a home for Sofia.

As it was already late, Sofia had had diner before but her and Eliza were starving so they ordered pizza.

"Ok Sof', you can stay up a little later with us but only if you promise to not tell mom.

S: I won't, do I get to choose the movie?"

The little brunette was sat between her mom and Eliza, holding the remote and navigating through the Netflix list "This one, I haven't seen it yet" she said, pointing at the tv.

"Oh cool, I love this one, it might be my favorite.

Az: Really? Pocahantas is your favorite Disney and I don't know about it already?

El: yep, you still have a lot to learn about me…" she smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a peck over the head of Sofia.

After more than an hour, Sofia had fallen asleep, her head on Eliza's lap and her feet on her mother's.

"I should take her to bed

El: I can do it, if it's ok for you, I mean you wouldn't have to put your prosthetic back and everything.

Az: Of course it is, ok, just let me give her a goodnight kiss".

Eliza slowly removed herself from the couch, trying to not wake up the little one, she grabbed her in her arms, Arizona put a hand on the tiny head and kissed her forehead.

Few minutes later Eliza came back "Do you ever just watch her sleep? I couldn't come back from there I was watching her and she seemed so peaceful. Your daughter is so beautiful.

Az: I do, all the time, when she sleeps with me I spend hours watching her, like I spend hours watching you sleeping"

Arizona moved herself a little in the couch so that her girlfriend could lay against her.

El: I love this

Az: What ?

El: All of this, us, Sofia, having her sleeping while we watch tv, it feels so good. I never thought I'd know this feeling…

Az: I never thought I'd know this feeling again, not after, you know…" her hand going through Eliza's hair, she stopped her sentence for a minute "thank you for making it possible.

El: I love you" she turned around and kissed Arizona softly on the lips and then on the cheek before resting or head on her chest.

The sun was just starting to rise when Sofia came into the room running and jumping on the bed "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's game day, we have to get ready!" Eliza was usually grumpy when someone would wake her up this early, but not with Sofia, not in a bed with Arizona, she sat and spread her arms "come here monkey, stop jumping, come give me a hug"

Arizona was still half asleep beside, she was watching the scene and was amazed by the connexion between Sofia and Eliza.

"Mama ! Wake up, join the hug!" Arizona executed her daughter's order.

It was almost 10 and everyone was ready for the game, they had just arrived, the three of them had their hat on their head. Sofia was so happy when she saw it, she had jumped into Eliza's arms and promised to never take it off.

"Sofia, put your soccer shoes on, the team is waiting for you, and give me this hat while you play, I'll hold it" the little girl listen to her mom and then joined her coach and team, Eliza and Arizona stood behind the fence, already yelling Sofia's name just acting like very proud parents.

"I was the best in my team in high school, but then I had to quit" Said Eliza

"Really ? Why did you quit ?

El: My parents, they just didn't like it" at this answer Arizona could feel that Eliza wasn't telling everything about it but she didn't want to force her to speak, she knew she'd tell her the story when the time will come.

After the game Eliza grabbed Sofia and lifted her in the air "Sofia you're the champion of this team today" the little girl had scored times and showed impressive skills for her young age. She put her back on the ground and said "I used to play soccer too you know, what do you say if I am your personal coach when you come to Seattle from now on.

S: I'd love that! Can I come back with you to Seattle ? Mama, can I ? I want to see Zola and Bailey, and i don't like it here"

Eliza had no idea the discussion would lead to that, she looked at Arizona sorry to bring this topic back.

"Look at me baby, we already discussed about it the other time, I'd love to have you home but your life is here with Mom and Penny"

Sofia could feel that the topic upset her mother so she just gave up, for now.

The three had had lunch in the flat and they were resting when Eliza suddenly got up "Ok guys, let's go who's excited by this surprise?" Sofia started to jump around, yelling "Me! Me! Me!" "What about you go grab your shoes and jacket and get ready, I need two minutes with your mom" the little girl left the room in direction of the bedroom where she had put all her stuffs.

"Arizona, maybe um, I know it's a surprise but idk, maybe you should know..." Eliza had kept it secret all this time but she now had doubt, what if Arizona didn't like it, what if she think it's too dangerous… "No I don't want to know, if it's a surprise I don't want to know.

El: Yes I know, I had not plan to tell you, but what if you don't like it, what if you don't want Sofia to do it, like idk, maybe the surprise wasn't a good idea, I mean… Maybe I don't know you or your daughter enough or.."

Az: Eh come on, look at me, you know me, and I trust you, so just shut up and take us there, I'm so excited" the blonde said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend long enough so she won't want to say another word after that.

After all those months Arizona could still feel the doubt in Eliza, especially around Sofia, and she loved how careful she was with everything.

Once everyone was finally ready the left to get a cab, inside Eliza said "so I'm taking you a little out of NYC and we might be back a little late tonight, ok?" She looked at Arizona for the approbation and she nodded.

"Get out of the car and put your hands on your eyes, I'm coming back" Eliza said, running to the other side of the road, Arizona had still no idea what they were going to do but followed her girlfriend's instruction. After few minutes she heard an engine approaching and she couldn't wait anymore so she opened her eyes to discover the brunette on this motorcycle with a side-car attached to it and 2 helmets inside. Eliza took off her helmet and shake her head to put her hair back in position (which by the way was extremely hot and gave Arizona some ideas for later) "So ehm, this is the surprise, I'm taking you two on a short road trip" Sofia had already run next to the motorcycle and she was struggling to put the helmet on "I know NYC is not the ideal for that, but I just, I got to know a lot about you two and your hobbies and I noticed I didn't talk much about it… So yes, babe, I'm a biker" she laughed as she said those silly last words. Arizona got closer to her girlfriend and whispered to her ear "You're the hottest biker I know" and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Eliza grabbed the helmet and helped Arizona to put it on before kissing her.

"So monkey, are you ready?" Sofia nodded "get in the side-car with your mom, I'm gonna stay alone out there" showing the motorcycle.

Once everyone was ready, Eliza got on the bike and turned on the engine which makes Sofia blench a little, but she looked so excited, she had her mother's super magic smile on her cute little face.

 ** _ps: the world is kind of a mess rn, and I just want to tell you that you, whoever you are reading it, you are valid, you matter, you deserve the world, you are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, be proud, love yourself._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot**

 **Sending love and hugs**

 **xx**

 **Chloë**

Sofia had fallen asleep on the way back home, Arizona was on the couch and Eliza was making tea for both of them, she took a look at her girlfriend and noticed that she was deep in her thoughts and had this concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright babe?

Az: Yes, more than alright, it's just you know…

El: I know… Tomorrow is our last day, but it's gonna be an amazing one so just don't think about it this way, you're just hurting yourself…" she said as she put the mugs on the coffee table so she could give Arizona a hug.

The two women were very tired and drank their tea in a comfortable silence before heading to bed.

They were laying in bed, already half asleep when Arizona turned herself to face her girlfriend, "Will you take me on a bike trip again?" She said, almost whispering with this child smile on her face. Eliza nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead and a soft peck on the lips, "Now time to sleep, beautiful, I love you".

The day was already pretty advanced, it had been a lazy Sunday with breakfast in bed and pajamas still on, it was almost 2pm when Arizona got a text.

 _ **I really think Sofia should be home tonight, she is going to be exhausted for school. Callie.**_

'Is she serious' she thought to herself. Arizona could see her daughter very rarely and Callie was still trying to intrude, and that got her on her nerves. "El, can you join me here please" she said as her girlfriend and daughter were playing on the other side of the room.

"I got a text from Callie, and I really think I should have a discussion with her…

El: Oh ok… What do you want me to do?

Az: Can you look over Sofia? I mean, do you feel like staying alone with her for like one hour?

El: Yes sure, do what you have to do, I'll take care of her." Arizona kissed her to thank her and grabbed her phone to call Callie.

The two exes agreed to meet in a coffee.

"Sof, mom has something to do right now, so you'll stay with Eliza, ok?

S: No, I want to come with you!

Az: You can't baby girl, ok? I promise it won't take long, I'm pretty sure you two are going to have lots of fun while I'm gone" The little girl was clearly upset by all of that, Eliza saw it and didn't want it to be anymore complicated for Arizona, she went to her bedroom, put on a sport short and t-shirt and put her sneakers with high socks, came back into the living room

"Come on monkey, go get ready and bring your soccer ball, time for a personal coaching" Sofia's eyes lit up and she ran to grab her things, Eliza winked at Arizona, who smiled in return, "You're amazing, you know that?!"

It was 4pm and Arizona was sitting at a table when she saw Callie coming in, she waved at her.

"Hey!

C: Hey there, how is this week-end going?" she said before looking worried "wait, where is she ?

Az: Where's who?

C: Our daughter? Where is she ?!" She was clearly getting angry

"Az: Oh, she is at the park, playing soccer with Eliza" Arizona stated clearly hoping that Callie wouldn't question it or make a scene, she really wasn't in the mood for any kind of judgement she could receive right now. The brunette noticed it and didn't go any further on this topic.

"You love her mh? I mean Eliza, you really do love her, right?

Az: Yes Callie, I do, but that's not what I came here to talk about… I need you to stop this thing you're doing with Sofia, all the "she should be home tonight" and every thing, I see her less than once a month and for this short amount of time I spend with her, I don't want you there, I don't want you interrupting my precious moments with my daughter.

C: But… I just… That's not what I meant, I just, I really think it would be better for her…

Az: I don't want to go over that again, but you know what would've been better, staying in Seattle, but I cared for her, enough to let her go with you, because I trust you, I truly believe that you do what's good for her, I've and will never question your ability to take the good decisions for her, so please, the only thing I'm asking here is when she is with me, you trust me." Arizona wasn't angry, her words were calm and clear, she just wanted Callie to understand how she feels

"I trust you Arizona, I know it didn't seem like it sometimes this past year, but I know that you're an amazing mother for Sofia, I just… I don't know, it's hard to let her go sometimes, I might be over protective, over reacting… You know me, I care so much… And I miss her, every minute she spends away from me, I miss her…" Arizona was shocked by what she just heard, those words upset her so much but she knew the best way to get out of this was to justs end the discussion.

"I know the feeling, believe me… I don't want you out of her life, I don't want you out of my life, you know you'll never be… I just need you out of my time with Sofia" Callie nodded, as she started to understand where Arizona was going "Ok, I'll try my best, I'll take her after school tomorrow"

Arizona was about to leave, she stood up but suddenly she said "Oh and by the way, Sofia doesn't really like it here, I try my best to answer in your way when she asks to come back home, but you know, I won't be able to lie for long so just make sure she finds her place in this city" She gave Callie a goodbye hug and said "I'm not taking her from you, but I want to see her happy, so make sure it happens here…" She gave a small smile and left the place, Callie looking at her, still processing those last words.

Arizona called Eliza to know where they were, thankfully they were still playing soccer, she joined them, she wanted to witness this amazing interaction they had.

When she arrived she found her little girl laughing so hard as Eliza was trying to score with her wrong foot, Sofia let her goal empty running to her mom when she noticed her.

The three of them ended this beautiful week end playing in the park and there was nothing more Arizona could ever wish for, her girlfriend, her daughter and a sunny end of day in NYC.

 **What about Eliza revealing herself and her past a little more in the next chapters ?**

 **Waiting for your thoughts on it!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been two weeks since they came back from NYC, and the two women had not had a day-off together since then, in addition to their crazy schedule that had reduced their time together significantly. Even if they lived together they often had opposed shift and barely spent a night together, of course they had lunch together sometimes and some nap/cuddle time in on-call rooms but Arizona was missing her girlfriend, and this lack of shared time with her started to really impact her mood.

She was about to leave the hospital, knowing that Eliza still had like four hours to go, she decided to text her.

 ** _Miss you a lot beautiful, can't wait for you to be home. love you, Az._**

 ** _I'll try to leave early, I have something for you. love, El._**

Eliza, had been planning this evening for days, she wanted tonight to be special as they didn't have much time together lately. She left more than two hours after Arizona this morning and just had time to get some things ready for when her girlfriend would come home later.

Arizona parked her car and enter the house, right now she had no idea that Eliza's plan had already begun. Once inside she went to hang her coat but their was an envelop with her name hanging right there. 'What the hell is that' she wondered, she took it and couldn't wait to open it so she took no precaution and tear the paper, she unfold the letter inside and started reading.

 ** _Mrs Arizona Robbins,_**

 ** _First, don't freak out, no creep break into our house to declare his flame or whatever, it's just me. First (bis), do not freak out, again, I'm not asking you to marry me (... yet? anyway, forget about it)._**

 ** _We didn't have much time together lately but it didn't keep me from thinking about you, and how you changed my life, so tonight I just wanted you to feel special, (and also have some fun). Yeah, I know, right now you have no idea where this is going and I can see the face you make. And no, don't think that, I am not crazy._**

 ** _Arizona shook her head as she read this._**

 ** _So let's start this by telling you how grateful I am that I found you, I've been scared for so long that I'd never find that, that kind of love. I thought I wasn't meant for long and stable relationships, but you came into my life and changed everything. No one ever loved me the way you love me…_**

Arizona felt the tears coming to her eyes, all the emotions in this letter and it was just the beginning.

She read the 3 pages Eliza had wrote, and it ended with :

 ** _You know how bad I can be at expressing my feelings, so I really hope this letter did the job, I put my all heart in it, now enough with the emotions, let start the fun! Open the box on the kitchen Island._**

Arizona had been so deep into the letter she didn't even notice the cute box there, she opened it to find a book, a note and another small box. The box contained a cute silver bracelet with the date of their first kiss engrave, the note said " ** _i hope you like it, now take the book and head upstairs, the bathroom is all for you_** "

Arizona has this big dimples smile on her face, all of this was cute and amazing and all the sweet attentions made her fall even more for Eliza, she ran upstairs to discover the following steps…

As she opened the bathroom door she discovered a small table with a wine bottle, a glass, three candles, a lighter and a bath bomb, the note next to it said " ** _I wanted to get all of this ready but thought the lit candles could be dangerous and the bath would be cold, so I'll let you take care of that, this time is all for you Arizona Robbins and by the time you'll be done, I'll probably be here or almost…"_**

The blonde followed the instructions and poured herself a glass of wine before getting into the bath she had just prepared, she realized that in addition to make the water pink, the bath bomb released small heart shaped confettis. She was glad to have time for her, but seriously right now she just wanted her girlfriend to arrive as soon as possible.

She was about to get out when her phone rang, it was Eliza.

 ** _I'm on my way home, luv El._**

She decided to stay there until the brunette would arrive.

knock knock*

"Hey there

Az: oh god! I didn't hear you coming

El: Sorry I scared you" she said with a cute smile on her face, she walked to the side of the bath and gave Arizona a soft kiss on the head before she moved her head to kiss her.

"Hand me the towel please babe" Eliza did so and as Arizona got out she wrapped her with it

"Eliza, you didn't have to do this, you're too good to me, i don't deserve it

El: oh shut up! I know you loved it! All of it! And you still don't know the final act" she said "follow me" she grabbed her girlfriend hand and lead her to the bed room "as it's our first night together in a long time I thought we could, idk, enjoy each other presence" before opening the door she turned to Arizona and kissed her passionately "I hope you'll love what's in there"

"Eliza it could be just you, naked, it would be enough" Arizona said laughing and teasing the brunette.

On the bed there was 2 boxes "ok so there is no note or instruction there, I am the note and it says " _Arizona Robbins, I love you and I want to make love to you all night so please open the boxes_ "" Arizona smiled at her girlfriend's "note" voice "there is nothing I want more" she said before grabbing Eliza's ass to pull her closer and lean a kiss on her lips.

In the first box she found strawberries, a bottle of champagne and a tube of chocolate sauce, she raises an eyebrow and gave a look at Eliza "really?" The brunette nodded as she came behind her girlfriend and put her arms around her waist before starting to kiss her neck "I told you I wanted you to feel special, and I know how much you love chocolate sauce"

Arizona got really wet at those words, she could feel it starting to run on her naked tights, she couldn't resist anymore and started to kiss Eliza in a very very intense way, she grabbed her top and took it off, right after Eliza pulled away "be patient beautiful, there is something else in here" she said as she hand the smaller gift to her girlfriend.

Arizona didn't really care for the gift right now, but she knew she couldn't continue without it so she opened it and let go a surprise sound and a laugh "Eliza Minnick what did you do?

El: I hum… I thought maybe you'd like it…" she said a little embarrassed that the blonde was still laughing.

"Are you kidding? I love it !" She grabbed the object in her hands and turned it on "if this Wominazer pro 40 is as good as they say…" she puts her finger in it "oh god! I think it is…" she grabbed Eliza and started kissing her jawline before reaching her hear and whispering "This is gonna be a hell of a night my love" her hands were already down unzipping her girlfriend's pants.

 **I had to change the rating, sorry not sorry.**

 **If you don't know what the womanizer pro 40 is, go check it out, still waiting to get mine, but hopefully it'll be soon, haha**

 **Love and hugs,**

 **Chlox**


End file.
